percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cello freak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A God's Secret: Untold page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 00:55, September 13, 2010 Hmm... that is a good plot, but I'm already so far in the series, I can't do that... sorry... (But maybe, just maybe, like, in a future story I haven't thought up, maybe...)Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 23:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Click Create a New Article. Then, put the name in, and you can start. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 02:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I read it, and I like it so far... by fix it, you mean the grey box? I can fix that if you want.Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 02:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it, and thanks. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 02:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- awesome stories absolutely love them! ~Lucas of Poseidon Cabin (User: Son of Poseidon) ---- Logo Which story? You're whole series, or just one, or all the stories? And do you want something specific (like a certain picture or color or something) Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 22:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) no problem friend ;) Here's the logos. If you don't like one of them, I'd be happy to redo it. I don't mind. I made them smaller instead of clicking full size, so you know. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 23:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) nice logos! ~Lucas someone who plays an instrument. nice! my brother used to play the cello. :) [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 01:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) are you in need of any character in your fanfics? let me know plz *drools for more stories* un, no. brother used to play cello. and it is awesome that somebody else loves the beatles. you should check out my two beatles stories (my name is not Annie! and the truth about the beatles) [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 01:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Do you want to work on a series together? We can each make a main character and a couple minor and we can each do a chapter at a time, What do you think??? =] I love my last-second ideas. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Idea I was thinking more of a Red Pyramid-PJO cross-over and we each can make a main character and a few minor characters. So like I'll start with chapter one and then like you'll pick up from where I dropped off. I'll go make my main character XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) What should the characters' last name be? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Their last name will be Anatai Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) And what kind of Fanfic do you want to do? ~Percy Jackson ~Red Pyramid ~39 Clues Or a crossover? That's your ''choice XD Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 21:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) XD nopeee and I think we shall do the first one. Now make your character while I think. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You go and make a guy character, And we'll keep the characters that are in the books, too. Ok? And Make one or two girl or boy minor characters. I already have a plot. Do you have an email? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 04:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll email you by idea. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 04:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you finish Chapter Two? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Put this before the question: and after that, this aSW come to the chat so we can tell you about it! pjofanfic.chatango.com The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 05:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thats if you want more information on it, but you can just join by creating a character and adding it to the A Shattered World: Characters, under the Camp Half-Blood Group, just has to be Greek, no Ares kids, and no Dionysus kids. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C''']]) 05:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. It would have to be ok with the others.Hazelcats DoH HoO 04:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I was inspire with 21 Qustions the twins were quarter bloods right? I thought I'll make my characters stronger. Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yah Kari is 3/4 gods.I also love the 21 Questions and The legend series please continue writing those.And if you have time please read my stories and comment about themKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) My gosh I didn't steal his ideas!!!! I should be the one claiming rights here!! My character Kari, was made before he even started his story!!!and besides My character is a 3/4 gods and her mother is Nyx!! nyx is my favorite goddess she was for me the most amazing goddess.I was really angry after reading his meassage cause I thought I could ask him about what he think of My character who was Linda's half-sister.cause I like TheGhostMan at first.He was the first one who commented on my story MY MOM ALMOST KILLED ME I just wish you believe me cause if you read Kari's character page,my self insertion.I can't Lie cause it left me guilty.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 11:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not angry with you.And I don't know if I want to make a collab with Ghostman.Its just that he offended me.Just like Achilles was offended by Agamemnon.And can you please leave the message on my talk page?You're a girl right?Can we be friends? Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 09:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) For the Record I need you to write the first chapter friday, or some day over the weekend. then you can pass the buck to the next person on the list once you finish the first chapter. good luck! AuRonThe Outcast 00:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll just let go.The land of Antai was really great.I beg of you please continue it!! i'm pretty much invisible cause,Luna was my first friend then Moodle came along.then I started reading things and learn things I commented less,cause I hate making enemies.I 'll ghostman if we can make a collab.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 11:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You love manga and you're an asian?Do you read D.Gray-man or Shaman King?They rule!!!!! I love your stories!!!!Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 06:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm Asian.from Philippines!!!!! I love your stories ......Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 06:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you ever manage to find your friend code for SSBB? DragoonFlareJR 19:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) SSBB Wifi sorry it took forever to get back to you. First hacvve wifi connected. Then got wireless play on SSBB. Goto play with friesnd. Then click on friend list OYoour numbr will be at the top DragoonFlareJR 01:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC)